


Prom?

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prom, Prom Night, berica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by what Sinqua said at bitecon about wanting Boyd to ask Erica to prom and for them to go together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom?

**Author's Note:**

> sinqua's comments broke me and im never going to be okay again

“I’m thinking something black,” Lydia said flipping through her magazine. You can never go wrong with a little black dress. What about you?”

“I’ve had my eye on a nice blue dress. And I think black would contrast nice with your hair and skin,” Allison told her looking over Lydia’s shoulder and pointing at a dress, “what about something like that?”

“I don’t like the neckline. What about you Erica?”

“I think the neckline is fine, although I prefer something a little more low cut,” Erica smirked.

“No I mean do you have any idea what kind of dress you’re going to wear to prom?”

Erica shrugged. “I saw a red dress I like but it’s not like it matters, Boyd hasn’t even asked me yet.”

“He will,” Allison reassured her.

“I bet it will be sooner than you think,” Lydia added.

“What do you know that I don’t?” Erica questioned, eyeing the red head suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Lydia said innocently but Erica caught the change in Lydia’s heartbeat and narrowed her eyes.

“Tell me.”

“Be patient.”

Erica crossed her arms and sat back glaring at Lydia.

Allison bit back a smile and checked her phone. “I think we should head home.”

***

The house was dark and quiet when the girls pulled up in the driveway. Derek was half way through rebuilding his family home and scaffolding encased the building, usually there would be any number of contractors working but they had all knocked off for the night.

“How much longer do you think until it’s all done?” Allison asked as they walked past a pile of timber.

“Derek thinks six more months at the most,” Erica replied. “But it could be more if the weather gets bad.”

“I can’t wait until the kitchen is finished,” Lydia admitted unlocking the front door. “I’m sick of all the greasy take out.”

“I like the take out,” Erica said.

“Yeah but you have the metabolism of a werewolf and greasy food doesn’t make you break out,” Lydia retorted.

“Where is everyone?” Allison asked, then before either Lydia or Erica could answer she was jogging down the hall calling back over her shoulder. “I’ll check outside!”

“I’m going to check the living room.” Lydia took off in the other direction leaving Erica alone in the hallway.

“I don’t like surprises!” Erica called to the seemingly empty house.

They were all being incredibly quiet but she could hear them moving in other rooms. Erica focused her hearing and could hear Boyd whispering.

“ _Are you sure this is going to work?”_

_“Yes! Now shut up!”_

That was Stiles hissing back.

Erica pursed her lips and moved towards the room the voices were coming from; it was one of the downstairs bedrooms. When she opened the door she was surprised to find it open and then she heard Boyd and Stiles’ voices again.

_“Are you sure this is going to work?”_

_“Yes! Now shut up!”_

The sound was coming from Stiles’ phone that was playing a recording on a loop. She couldn’t believe Stilinski had tricked her so easily! Erica picked up with phone and switched it off, resisting the urge to throw it against the wall.

Erica decided to check the back porch next, it had just been finished and it was where the pack was spending most of their time when they were at the house nowadays.  

There was a single lit candle sitting in the centre of Derek’s new patio table, a note lay folded neatly next to it. Erica picked up the note laughed out loud when she saw the paper was blank.

“Did you really think I would ask through a note?” Boyd asked from behind her.

“I was starting to worry you’d never ask at all.”

Erica didn’t turn around to face him so Boyd walked up to her and snaked his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Erica will you go to prom with me?”

“If I have to.”

Erica relaxed back against Boyd, a wide smile on her face.

***

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Allison asked Stiles and Derek for the tenth time that evening. “It’ll be fun.”

“High school proms aren’t really my scene,” Derek replied.

“Plus we have our own fun planned,” Stiles added linking his arm with Derek’s.

“Gross,” Jackson commented.

“Shut up,” Lydia and Stiles told him at the same time.

Jackson put his hand up in mock surrender. “Just wait until we all leave to start groping each other.”

“If Erica doesn’t hurry up we can’t make any promises,” Stiles joked.

“I’m here, I’m coming,” Erica called as she started walking down the stairs.

Erica looked more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a bright red dress with a black belt and matching black heels. Her hair was down in loose curls and she was wearing her usual red lipstick.

“What do you think?” She asked spinning in a circle when she reached the bottom.

“You look amazing,” Lydia told her.

“That dress looks perfect on you,” Allison gushed.

Scott and Stiles both wolf whistled and Jackson gave her the thumbs up.

“Boyd?” Erica prompted.

“You look so beautiful,” Boyd shook his head as though he was in disbelief as he looked her up and down.

Erica could feel her cheeks turning red and ducked her head, trying to hide her face with her hair.

***

The DJ was playing a slow song that Erica recognised, she couldn’t place where she knew it from, but she knew she liked it. Boyd had his arms around her and was holding her close to him, her head was pressed against his shoulder and she focused on his heart beat; the steady rhythm was familiar and calming

Too soon the song ended and the DJ changed it to something with more of a beat. The bass line pumping through the speakers started to drown out the sound of Boyd’s heartbeat.

“Let’s get something to drink,” Erica said taking Boyd’s hand.

Boyd allowed her to lead him off the dance floor towards their table where Scott and Allison were sitting. But before they could reach their table a guy cut in front of them and started talking to Erica.

“Hey Erica you look great tonight.” Erica resisted the temptation to roll her eyes and shove past him, she recognised him as one of the guys on the lacrosse team. “Maybe we could have a dance?”

“No thanks,” Erica said curtly.

She went to move past him but he grabbed her arm. “Seriously, come dance with me.”

Erica moved lightning fast and before he knew what had it him her hand was around his throat. “Let go of me,” she warned.

He let go of her arm and she released his throat sending him stumbling backwards a few steps.

“In case you didn’t notice I’m here with someone and I have no interest in dancing with you or anyone else.”

Erica took Boyd’s hand again and walked away from the guy who was now massaging his neck and looked like he might cry.

“Fucking creep,” Erica shook her head, sitting down at the table.

“Did one of them finally grow a pair and hit on you?” Allison grinned.

“What do you mean ‘finally’?”

“I don’t think anyone has stopped staring at you since we arrived,” Allison explained. “You look jaw dropping on a normal day, tonight you look…..I can’t even think of a word to describe it.”

 “I think I saw one couple actually break up over how good you look,” Scott sounded amused.

“Can you believe this?” Erica demanded turning to Boyd.

“Can I believe that everyone here wants you?” Boyd queried. “Yes I can.” Erica huffed and Boyd put his arm around her shoulders before continuing. “Can I believe you’re here with me? Not so much.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Erica chastised. “There’s no one else I’d rather be here with. If you hadn’t of asked me I’d be sitting at home right now, tuning out the sounds of Stiles and Derek going at it. I wouldn’t have come with anyone else.”

Boyd smiled and pressed a kiss to Erica’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Erica told him twisting in her seat so she could kiss him properly.

Across the table Scott started making gagging noises. Erica pulled away from Boyd and shot Scott a dirty glare.

“McCall don’t make me end this night with bloodshed,” Erica warned.

“We’re going to go dance,” Allison said dragging Scott to his feet. “We’ll leave you two alone.”

When they were both gone Erica turned back to Boyd with a sly grin on her face. “You want to go someplace where we’re really alone?”

Boyd didn’t even hesitate. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> come chill with me on tumblr; [heavenlyhale](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
